Ask Camp Half-Blood!
by naturelover43
Summary: Ask anyone in Camp Halfblood anything via review! How does Sally Jackson make her famous blue cookies? Find out here! P.S: This is rated T just in case of what questions may pop up...
1. Favorite Princess?

**Hey guys, hope you like my newest (and first) fic. Please recommend any questions to me on what I should ask anyone, and I mean ANYONE in camp. Please review!**

To The Seven: Favorite Princess?

Frank: Go Merida!

Leo: CBM, be quite.

Frank: CBM?

Leo: Chinese Baby Man, courtesy of Arian.

Frank: Noooooooooo!

Leo: CONTINUING… Umm… let's see… Ariel seems hot…

Percy: She's my cousin! MY COUSIN!

Leo: Ok, ok calm down Percy… hmmm… what about Belle?

Annabeth: MINE! *shoots death glare*

Leo: *backs away* ok… ohhh Tiana!

Hazel: MINE!

Leo: OK how about…

Everyone else: SHUT UP LEO!


	2. Weddings and Honeymoons

Dear the Seven and Calypso: How would you envision your wedding (when it comes of course) and where would you go on you honeymoon? From MKDemigodZ-Warrior.

Calypso, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper: * **takes a deep** breath* * **talks all at once trying to be heard** *

~~few hours later~~

Jason, Frank Percy, and Leo: We're keeping it simple.

Percy: As for the honeymoon, I'm thinking maybe the Bahamas?

Annabeth: I think I would prefer Paris because of the whole… well you know.

Piper: To be honest maybe Hollywood?

Jason: I think we should go to the mountains!

Piper: * **mumbling** * oh brother…

Jason: What?

Hazel: I would go to New Orleans for obvious reasons.

Frank: I would choose Alaska because that was our first quest together.

Hazel: Awwww, that's cute Frank!

Leo: I would go to Hawaii… oh wait that may not work out…

Calypso: * **facepalms** *

Leo: Well, my second choice is Japan!

Calypso: Why Japan?

Leo: You know, the whole Ring of Fire thing and volcanoes…

Calypso: * **rolls eyes** * I should be fine with anywhere really as long as it isn't an island.


	3. Tartarus

**Hey, sorry for the lack of posting, got a little busy… I'll try to post as often as I can, but I'm not making any promises! There may be some words misspelt (sorry…).**

To Everyone but Percy and Annabeth: How did you feel when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus? From Silver Zone10

Blue Cookies: Horrible! Who would eat me? And, most important, who would make me without Percy around?

Percy: Who knew my cookies where so self obsessed?

Blue Cookies: What did you say?

Percy: Nothing sir!

Blue Cookies: That's what I thought.

Annabeth's Books: Annabeth was smart enough to get out of there. We thought she would be fine.

Annabeth: _**Was?!**_

Annabeth's Books: *puts hands up in defense* And still is!

Annabeth: Thank you.

Piper's dagger, Jason's shoes, Frank's piece of wood, Hazel's gems, Leo's tools, and Calypso's attendants: To be honest, we know nothing about this incident…

Sally and Paul: YOU FELL INTO TARTARUS? PERSUS JACKSON!

\- Percy has left chat-

Everyone but Percy and Annabeth: *points* He went that way…


	4. Childhood TV

To Everyone: If you were stuck in your favorite childhood show, what show would you be stuck in? From Sparky548.

Hazel: Considering I'm not exactly from this time period… I'd say Pink Panther.

Leo: What's that?

Hazel: To make this short and sweet, it is about a pink colored panther that goes on adventures.

Leo: …

Hazel: MOVING ON!

Leo: Ok… I'd have to choose Dora and Diego.

Percy: I would say Octonauts!

Annabeth: Harry Potter for me please.

Percy: That's not a children's show Annie.

Annabeth: How about Pride and Prejudice?

Percy: No…

Annabeth: Hunger Games?

Percy: You watched all this when you were a child?!

Annabeth: …yes

Jason: I loved My Little Pony. Rainbow is the BEST!

Frank: Noooo… Fluttershy is the best.

Nico: FRANKly…

Piper: HAHAHA

Nico: …Princess Luna is the best.

~~All the boys get into an argument over My Little Pony~~

Camp Girls plus Will: *facepalm*


	5. Ice Cream

**Sorry this one is so short, but please enjoy! Also, if you are a KOTLC fan, I may open a question account for Sophie and friends, so go look forward to that! Please review!**

To the Seven plus Nico: What is your favorite ice cream flavor? From Blueprincess101.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo: Chocolate!

Jason, Hazel, and Frank: Vanilla!

Nico: Is this going to be a thing where it's Greeks vs. Romans again.

The Gods: Yes.

Camp Half-Blood: CHOCOLATE!

Camp Jupiter: VANILLA!

~~Has war~~

Athena/Minerva Kids: Wait! There is only one way to end this!

*Everyone looks at Nico*

Nico: …Chocolate.

Camp Half-Blood: YASSSS!


	6. Aphrodite Cabin

**I'm sorry if I can't get through your requests fast enough, but I really wanted to this request because I thought of this out of the blue (cookies) ; ). Please review!**

To the Aphrodite Cabin: I give you permission to give the whole camp a make over.

Aphrodite Cabin: *grins*

The rest of Camp Half-Blood: *turns pale and runs*

Percy: Dear Gods! *gets tackled* Argggg!

~~Few hours later~~

Chiron: *comes out of the big house* Why does the camp look like it barfed a rainbow and some glitter?

The Seven: Two words. Aphrodite. Cabin.

Chiron: That's it! This is the third make over this week! Either clean this up, or clean the pegasus stables.

Aphrodite Cabin: *trudges over to stables*

Piper: I wish we could forget this forever!

Hera: *grins evilly*

Camp Half-Blood: NO! NOT LITERALLY!

Hera: *erases all memories from makeover and make Percy and Jason disappear*

Annabeth and Piper: THAT'S IT! *goes to Mount Olympus and slaps Hera*

The Universe: Ohhh, they done it now.

All the gods but Zeus: *silently applauds*


	7. Frank's Favorite Animal

**Hello everyone, I know it's been quite a while since I last posted, and I've just been focused on a bunch of other stories and just forgot to post for so long**

 **(I know, I know, I'm sorry). But, since I got this one little question up (not the best quality I could come up with, but decent), I'll try to post more frequently. Enjoy the Q and A, and don't forget to submit a question of your own!**

To Frank: What's your favorite animal? From: Owllover34

Frank: Gods, that's really hard to decide on my part…I like most of the animals that I typically transform into.

Leo: And what forms do you always transform into?

Frank: Pugs, kittens, the occasional bunny…

Percy: Dude! You could be any amazing animal, and you want to be a bunny? Please chose something like a dragon to ease the pain that you don't do that on a regular basis.

Frank: Hey, I do most of the transformations for Hazel.

Hazel: What can I say, I like cute animals.

Piper: Awww!

Frank: Let me answer! I think the best animal would be… a snail.

Jason: Um, what?

Frank: Imagine it! Not a care in a world, just easing your way across the world…

Nico: Until you get squashed that is.

Frank: * **horrified gasp** *


	8. The Napkin Tongs

**Hi again! Just one thing before I begin this chapter: Rick Riorden has addressed this question on how Connor got the napkin: it's in the** **Welcome to Camp-Half Blood** **book if you guys want to check that out. I'm just going to elaborate more on that topic and probably get the Stoll's named mixed up in the process… DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO or any books that Uncle Rick wrote. Alright, now that the message is out of the way, hope you like the segment! Make sure to leave questions for the cast to answer**

To Connor: What was it like getting Annabeth's note from Tartarus? From QueenNala43.

Connor: To be honest, it was really weird. Who knew that set of Tartarus napkin tongs would come in handy?

Chiron: If it weren't for the fact that you helped convey the message, I would have made you Stolls clean the stables.

Travis: If you made us clean the stables, when we leave, the pegasi wouldn't be in… stable conditions.

Chiron: …

Conner: Good one! But back to the topic: as we were eating and Katie was about to pour in part of her food into the fire when a really charred napkin showed up.

Katie: What are you talking about? The napkin was fine; we were able to read it.

Connor: Let me be dramatic. So anyway, lucky for Katie, I was there with the tongs, since I happened to be carrying it with me.

Travis: More like you pulled them out of your pants.

Connor: * **shrugs** * I had no time that morning, I just played a prank on Chi-

Chiron: So _you_ WERE the one who plastered unicorn wallpaper all over the Big House.

Connor and Travis: …

Katie: I advise you run.


End file.
